Divergent Character Twist!
by ajjones931
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Tris was the initiate trainer and Tobias was the initiate? What kind of dramatic twists would occur? Would the city erupt into chaos and fire reign over everyone? Probably not. This is a story of Tris, an eighteen year old Dauntless trainer, and Tobias, sixteen year old, former Abnegation, Dauntless initiate. Same characters, different viewpoints! Eventual FourTris!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hay guys! This fanfic is about Tris being the trainer and Tobias being the initiate, and what drama and fluff I believe will come out of it! The items in this fanfic aren't parallel with the book, but with the characters in different situations, I think different things would occur. So far, I wrote up to the knife throwing scene (because yes, I like to write before hand). If you have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the reviews! (Or comments, whatever they are called, lol) Thanks so much for taking the time to read!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

Tris POV

I stretch as I reach for the fax about this year's transfer initiates; the papers are still warm from the printer as I carry them back to my apartment. I unlock my door, slip my shoes off, make a mug of coffee, and sit down to my small dining table and take a closer look. The names I see are Peter, Drew, Molly, Albert, and Christina, transfers from candor. Edward, Myra, and Will are erudite transfers. And the last transfer, from Abnegation, Tobias Eaton. I ponder on that name for a second, then it hits me; Marcus Eaton's son. I saw him at school before I transferred, tall and skinny, with deep set eyes, but any time I tried to speak to him, he just ignored me and turned away. Eventually I gave up, but I still wonder on sleepless nights why he turned away from everyone.

I look at my watch, the only thing I saved from Abnegation, identifiable by its grey strap. _Shit, 11:00, I'm going to miss the initiates arrive!_ I hurry to get ready. I decide to go for a more intimidating look, so I change into my black, tight leather pants, with studs running down each leg, and a tight tank top with Dauntless flames all over the back. It just shows the edges of the Abnegation and Dauntless symbols on my shoulders, and shows my three ravens perfectly. I smoulder my eyes in black eyeliner to make them look sharper, and I tie my hair in a ponytail. I pour my coffee down the sink and slip on my six-inch platform shoes that go up to my knees. I run, as fast as I can in these _boots to kill_, down to the member's entrance.

When I reach the net, Lauren, the Dauntless-Born initiate trainer, Zeke and Shauna are all there, along with dozens of other members waiting for the first jumper. Zeke approaches me and asks, "Hey, Six! Do you know about Uriah?" He looks nervous.

"No, I only know about the transfer initiates, ask Lauren." I respond.

"She won't tell me anything!" He says, scowling at her. I can't help but smile at his agitation.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait and see, but rumors say he chose Amity." I say, teasing and laughing. He smiles at the thought, but he still looks worried. I decide to let the subject drop, and step onto the wooden platform to help the initiates off the net, though most of them will probably be three times larger than me. I glance at my watch again, 11:11; the train should be arriving up top any minute now.

"Anything extraordinary about this year's transfers?" Lauren asks me.

"Nothing really, Candor and Erudite, but there is one Abnegation." I say, my eyes and ears focused on the roof, for any signs of them arriving.

"Ooh, a stiff, just like you, Six." Shauna says, smirking. I realize, as she calls him 'stiff' that I'll also have to call him stiff, to show my loyalty to my faction. It nauseates me. Tris is what my friends call me, but stiff was my nickname here to the other asshole initiates. When I went through my fear landscape, which we did as soon as we arrived at the time, Amar discovered I had only six fears, the lowest among all the Dauntless, and the nickname stuck. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear talking from above; Eric speaking to the initiates. I crane my neck and see him standing on the edge of the roof. _Push him, give him a little scare._ I silently ask the initiates, smirking.

"Who do you think this year's first jumper will be?" Shauna asks. I realize as she speaks that she doesn't look the least bit worried that her sister might not be among them, unlike Zeke. Maybe she's just really good at covering it up.

"Probably my Dauntless-borns, or maybe a Candor." Lauren says. I scoff.

"I bet it's the Stiff." I say, and they all laugh, though I really am serious.

Eric steps down off the edge of the roof and I pull my neck back, waiting for the first person to jump. My whole body shakes with anticipation, but I try to cool myself, make myself hard, intimidating. Even though I'm small, I can scare people, according to my friends anyway. And then I see it, not a blur of black or black and white that was expected, but a flash of grey. I look at my friends, who all look back in awe. I smile widely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for reading! A short chapter, but I promise I'll keep you updated on more!**

_**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth, not I. *Sigh***_

Tobias' POV

I lay at the bottom of the hole, bouncing. There's a net at the bottom. A laugh bursts from my mouth, have relief and half hysteria. I roll over and grab the hand closest to me. It's small, soft. I roll off the net and land on my feet, almost perfectly. I'm standing on a wooden platform in front of the girl whose hand helped me. She's probably a year or two older than me, but she's slight, small. She's about eye level to me, but I think her massive boots play a role in that. Her eyes are striking, steely grey. She looks… oddly _familiar._

"I can't believe it, a stiff, first to jump? Unheard of." A woman from behind her says. The comment irritates me a bit, but I guess I can expect as such, being from Abnegation. Luckily the steely-eyed girl snaps back before I do.

"She left them for a reason, Lauren." Then she turns to me, "What is your name?" I look at her, wide-eyed for a second. I can't be Tobias Eaton here, or they'll find out about my father. _Think of a name, think of a name!_ But I only draw blanks.

"Is it a hard one?" She sneers.

"You can call me stiff for all I care." I say, scowling at the steely-eyed girl and the woman behind her. I'll have to choose a name later.

"Stiff," Lauren repeats, looking surprised and half laughing. "Make the announcement, Six"

She gives me a questioning look, as if she's asking me again with her eyes, but I just nod. She rolls her eyes as she yells; her voice surprisingly low for someone so small, "The stiff- First jumper!" Everyone cheers and screams, and I can't help from smile. The girl, Six, rests a hand on my shoulder and ushers me off the wooden platform, as a scream comes from the roof and onto the net.

"Welcome to Dauntless." She says in my ear, and turns back to the net.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read! Sorry about the error with chapter one, I hope it's fixed! (Please, tell me if it isn't, and I'll try to fix it again). The last chapter I put in Tobias's POV because he does recognize Tris mildly, and that is important for later on. For now, enjoy! I'll post the next chapter when I have the time! **

_**Disclaimer: All content belongs to Veronica Roth.**_

Tris POV

I usher Tobias _'the stiff'_ off the wooden platform, still surprised at how reluctant he was to give his name. I hated being called stiff, why does he want to be called it? I guess I'll have to call him that too, but I feel slightly better about it, now he won't take it as an insult. I shake my head and turn back to the net to help the next initiate off, the Candor girl I recognize as Christina. She would have fallen right on her face if I hadn't caught her. Then the rest of the initiates come flooding. Uriah is among them, and I smile at Zeke reassuring him, he visibly relaxes. Lynn, Shauna's sister, and Marlene, her best friend also stayed. When the last jumper, Myra, gets off the net, Lauren and I lead them through the dark tunnels toward the pit. I hear as I'm walking, some stumbling and thumping, more than likely the initiates, clueless as to where to go. Lauren stops and turns between the Dauntless-Born initiate dorm and the path leading to the pit and speaks up.

"This is where we divide. Dauntless-Borns, you're with me, I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

Most of the initiates file out behind her and there and only nine people stand in front of me. I muster up all my bitchiness and decide to give them a scare.

"Transfers, welcome to Dauntless. The next few weeks will be hell for you, emotionally and physically, hell, you might even go insane, but I'm here to teach you to not wet your pants and run home to your mommy. My name is Six." I smirk, that should do it, for now. I look at their blank faces, most of their eyes are widened with fear, but a Candor girl is too stubborn to stay quiet.

"Six? What kind of name is that? Were one through five taken?" Christina says, laughing. I roll my eyes, I resist the urge to face-palm and slap her at the same time, instead I narrow my eyes and walk closer to her, her eyes immediately widen with fear.

"If I wanted to put up with Candor bullshit, I would have joined that faction." I say in my most deadly tone. "But I didn't, and you joined mine, so shut up. Okay?" Her face goes white and she nods, swallowing hard. I barely resist the urge to laugh; instead I turn to the other initiates, all wearing similar expressions. This is fun! "The first thing you'll learn from me is to keep your mouths shut. Everyone clear?" They all nod and I turn to lead them to the pit. "Follow me." I say, and everyone shuffles behind. Once we reach the pit everyone looks with eyes the size of plates, shocked, amazed, maybe even fear. And then there's Tobias, not looking with wide-eyes, but with an evaluating look, not missing any detail. I wonder if he is Divergent, like I am. Coming here after growing up in a place so opposite to this factions values and beliefs, I wonder what his reason for transferring was. I may never find out.

"This is the pit, which some day, you'll learn to love." I say to distract myself from my thoughts. I give them a second to take it all in, before I continue. "Now, if you'll follow me, I show you the Chasm."

The new initiates stand out among the Dauntless, and not just for their original faction clothes, their bodies aren't covered in ink, no studs in their faces, and their hair is only one shade. But I expect that by the end of the first week, some of them will already start to adapt to their new home. I got my first tattoo on the second night I arrived here, three black ravens on my collarbone; one for each member of my family that I left behind. Towards the end I got the Abnegation and Dauntless symbols on my shoulders. As we approach the Chasm I yell over the roar of the water, "This is the Chasm. It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump into this will end your life, it has happened before, and it will happen again, you've been warned." In my year it was Amar, who is claimed to be suicide, but I suspect he was Divergent. Why Eric is killing them, I don't know, but I have to find out, I can't be the cause of any death of these initiates. I notice Tobias eyes looking everywhere but down into the Chasm, and his face is pale as a sheet. He must be afraid of heights. I wonder what else he is afraid of. I think. I guess I'll find out if he makes it to stage two. Without another word I lead them to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! already almost 20 followers, holy crap! You're all awesome and probably sexy! If you have any suggestions, please write them in the reviews. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Divergent content, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

Now usually, I would sit with Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren on occasions, but I decide to be social with the initiates and sit between Christina and Will, and across from Tobias. I almost laugh when Tobias pokes at his hamburger, unsure of what to make of it. I remember my initiation when I did the same, so I try to be somewhat friendly.

"It's a hamburger, put this on it." I say, handing him a bowl of ketchup. He eyes it suspiciously as Al, sitting next to him, speaks up.

"You've never seen a hamburger before?" He asks, laughing. Leave it to the Candor to state the obvious.

"Stiff's eat plain food." Will answers for him. "You know, because extravagance is considered self, indulgent and unnecessary." He adds, matter-of-factually. Tobias just shrugs and takes a bite. Christina and Al start talking something about math class but I tone them out and eat in silence. That is, until Eric walks in. They whole room goes silent. His metal-covered face gleams in the lights of the cafeteria as he approaches our table. I curse under my breath. I notice the initiates visibly tense up, but I try to look as calm and relaxed as I can. It's not that I'm scared of Eric, it's just that his presence makes me want to puke and beat him senseless at the same time.

"Hey Six." He says, almost kindly. Almost, but not quite. "Gonna introduce me to your friends?" He smirks, he really doesn't care about them at all, and I know why he's here, Max asked him to round me up and give me a job as a leader in training. I was ranked first, so I was their first pick in leadership, and Eric hates me for it. But I don't want the job, my divergence means I don't really belong here, and I don't think I would do the roll of leadership justice. But if I knew that Eric would take my place, I would have accepted whole-heartedly. Now, the thought of working with him irks me.

"What do you want now, Eric? I'm not going to talk to Max, and I'm happy with the position I currently hold." I say, coldly. He looks at me wide-eyed, as if he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Relax, I just want to know the initiates names, jeez."

I sigh. _Please, please leave me alone!_ "This is Will, Christina, Al, and the Stiff." I say, gesturing to each of them. He nods, grinning as I say Stiff, and twirls his latest lip piercing. Then he leans in and whispers in my ear, so quietly that I can hardly hear.

"I know why you won't take the leadership job, Stiff. And as soon as I get some proof, you'll be as good as dead. No, wait, you'll _literally_ be dead." He laughs sadistic, evil laugh. I feel as if the word 'Divergent' is plastered over my face. Eric's a genius, and ever since our initiation he's been suspicious of my Divergence. I scowl at him.

"I won't take the job because I'll have to work with a slime ball like you, now leave me alone." I say in my most deadly voice. He raises his hands up in mock surrender and walks out of the cafeteria again. The conversation in the cafeteria gradually picks up again, and the initiates visually relax.

"I take it that you're not friends?" Tobias says. I roll my eyes.

"What gives you that idea, stiff?" I say coldly, still trying the intimidating act. But I don't to turn them away from me and follow Eric, so I decide to turn them away from him first. "That's Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders. We were in the same initiate class." I lean in and whisper to them all, "He's kind of an asshole." I hope only the initiates can hear me, because speaking out against the leaders is a crime here, but they don't know that.

"Was he a transfer?" Tobias asks._ Perceptive_, I smile a little. Eric is more Erudite than anything, but he covers it well, not well enough though, if he recognized it.

"Yeah," I say, "From Erudite." He nods, knowingly.

"Where you a transfer too?" He asks, curious for more information. This is not Abnegation. This screams Erudite, Divergent. I can't tell him I am a transfer, or he'll ask more questions, maybe even figure out who I am. I decide to shut him down; maybe he will learn his lesson.

"Does it really matter to you? That's an awful lot of questions, for a stiff." I say in my most deadly voice. He doesn't turn away, but instead he locks his eyes on mine. He isn't afraid, anyone else would be afraid. I'm suddenly excited to see his fears.

"Why, are you scared to tell me? You're in Dauntless, aren't you?" He says, flatly, boldly. The other initiates are gaping at us, but he just keeps his eyes locked on mine. He's challenging me, everyone knows it. For a few long seconds we just stare each other down, daring the other one to back down, and after each second I gain more and more respect for his bravery, or stubbornness. I decide to just let it drop.

"Careful, Stiff." I say. If you challenge the wrong ones here, you'll have a fight on your hands. But I don't know if he gets it. I take a mouthful of coffee, ending the eye contact. Inside I'm still shocked that he has so much guts to stand up to his instructor on his first hour. I'll have to keep my eye on him. I eat the rest of my meal in silence, listening to an argument between Christina and Al. They are certainly Candor, but it's something I'll have to beat out of them. I finish my hamburger and head to the control room, leaving the initiates with Eric, just for tonight. I don't usually work there, but Zeke wanted to go zip-lining so I volunteered to take his shift, even though I wanted to go badly. The inner Abnegation in me is so annoying sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this update! I've been so so so busy! I will try to update more regularly, a few times a week. I like to write the next chapter as I'm publishing another one so I always have content to post, but I haven't had the time to sit down and write or post. If you have any suggestions, please write them in the reviews! Also, thanks so so SO much for following, favorite-ing, and writing those nice reviews. It means so much that someone actually sits down and reads my fanfics! Anyway, sorry for rambling on, and enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the content or characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

I walk into the control room; I've only been here a few times, to work for a hungover Zeke. The room is dimly lit, with several computers lined on several desks. The room is silent except for the humming of the computers and the clicks of the keyboards. I walk to Zeke's computer, in the far corner, away from everyone. He told me he sits here so he can snack and play games on his phone without getting caught. I put on his headset and log in using his account.

_Username: Zeke_Pedrad69_

_Password: beeranddauntlesscake_

I grin at the password as it signs in, and then I watch the security footage. A few seconds of one area of the compound then onto another area, in a constant cycle. I watch it for a while, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, fights in the pit, people spitting into the chasm, my initiates, Tobias, Christina, Will and Al, wandering around, trying to figure out where everything is.

After about a half hour of cycling and repeating footage, I decide to pick around with the systems files, uncover secrets only the brain-numbed control room workers know. From where I sit, no one can see what is on my screen unless they were right behind me, and if that happens I can just flick up the security footage again. I pick around for a good forty minutes, with nothing too special. I see a file called, "System control settings". I open it, to see at least a dozen of other files with complex names I hardly understand. One by one, I open them, revealing codes for resetting the system, deleting footage, creating new camera angles, and other seemingly boring stuff. Deep into the computers files, I notice an un-named folder, looking like it was created by accident. I click on it to delete it, but inside is five more blank files, and each of those files contain five more a bunch of other files, and so on. Something must be hidden within these files. I begin clicking like a mad woman. Trying every combination every which way, for god knows how long. After what feels like millions of files later, folder named, "ErDa6294". So, of course, I click on it. What reveals are documents named "InvAsion start times", "gun Blueprints", "Simulation serum iNformation", war plans, no all contain the Erudite symbol in the corner of the pages. _Erudite?_ Why is Erudite planning a war? Why with Dauntless? War on whom? In confusion, I try to print off the files, but a window pops up: "YOU MUST TYPE IN PASSWORD BEFORE THIS ACTION CAN BE PROCESSED." And a blank text box appears below it. Think, think! If I get it wrong, someone will probably be alerted, but I need to understand what is in this file, it could save lives. I take a closer look at the file names, there in one capital letter in each of the names. A, B, N, T, G, I, E, A, N, O. If I unscramble the words, it just might work. I scan them over and over, _there's something familiar about the pattern. Almost as if it's-_ ABNEGATION! THAT'S THE CODE! Wait, _war on Abnegation?_ I cross my fingers and type it in, if it fails I'll be killed, if it works I can save lives. I close my eyes and press enter. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I hear the printer working. I open my eyes to "PASSWORD ACCEPTED" on the screen. I sigh heavily and I'm so relieved I might cry. I'll look at them in the privacy of my apartment later, too overwhelmed to make sense of it now.

I pull up the security footage and walk up to the printer to grab the papers, hopefully no one reads them before I get up there. I can never be that lucky though. Bronson, Zeke's boss, catches a glimpse of them before I grab them.

"Whatcha got there, Six?" He says. I internally curse myself, racking my brain for a believable lie.

"It's for Max." I say smoothly, hopefully it's convincible. "I told him I was working a shift for Zeke and he gave me some files to print off for him. Something about the fact that I'm not there often and I won't have time to snoop around in these files. He said, 'locate them, print them, then get out.'" I cross my fingers behind my back and hope he bought it. He has to buy it.

He looks at me critically for a few seconds then says, "Whatever, get back to work." Relief floods through me as I walk back to the computer with the papers. I can't believe I got away with that. Now I just have to figure out what it all means.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so so so so ****_SOOO _****much for reading! This chapter is a little longer, and nothing really major happens, just a filler really. But, it's important to see Tris' and Zeke and Shauna's relationship together, with all kinds of fluff :3 Enjoy, and I'll update again soon!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Divergent series. All rights go to Veronica Roth._**

I wake up around 6:00 AM, two hours before I need to be with the Initiates. Unable to fall asleep, I slap my hand over on my bedside table and grab my phone. I text Tori, she is usually up getting ready for a jog by this time.

_Hey, Tori! Got a tattoo idea, would you be able to do it before I go train initiates at eight?_

A few minutes later she responds:

_ You got nerve, trying to get between me and my morning run. I might "accidently" make a mistake. JK! Come on down, and bring me a coffee, or else.:) _

I roll out of bed, slip on my sweat pants and a big black shirt that belonged to Zeke (long story). I'll have to take it off anyway to get my tattoo. I turn on the coffee pot and tie my hair in a messy bun and look at myself in the mirror. Boring, makeup-less, baggy clothes, _god I look awful_. Good thing it's only Tori, I doubt she looks much better than I do, though she surprises me sometimes. Tori and I have been good friends ever since my initiation. She helped me hide my Divergence and was always up for a late night run to the coffee shop when I couldn't sleep. I pour up two mugs and make my way to the pit quietly.

When I get to the tattoo parlor, the familiar inky scent I learned to love surrounds me. The dark lighting and detailed designs and decorations cover the walls, and Tori sits in her chair, hair in a braid and pajamas on, with her latex tattooing gloves on her hands.

"Hey, Tori! Extra strong with two milk." I say, handing her the mug.

"Good morning, Tris." She says, smiling into the mug. "What kind of tattoo did you have in mind?" Tori knows my aptitude test results, so I don't feel the least bit scared when I tell her I want to add the Erudite eye to my back tattoo, smaller, between my Abnegation and Dauntless tattoos on my shoulders. She gets to work, occasionally taking sips of coffee, and finishes it in an hour and a half. I take a quick look in the mirror before she bandages it; it looks perfect, as all her tattoos do. I thank her, pay her, and head back to my apartment to get ready and train initiates.

I get to the training room, all beautified, about ten minutes before the initiates do. I stretch a little as the first initiates, Tobias and Will, enter the room. When everyone enters, still groggy and rubbing their eyes from sleep, I start handing out guns.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to fight." I press a gun in Tobias's hand, skimming his fingers in the process. He looks at it in awe, like he shouldn't be touching it. I understand how he feels; I was the same way at first. "You're all here so I assume you all know how to get on and off a moving train, you I don't need to show you that." I continue as I finish handing out the guns. I stand in front of them and scan them briefly, most of them are unsure of what to do, how to hold it, I grin at their uncertainty. "Initiation is divided into stages. Stage one, primarily physical, stage two, primarily emotional, and stage three, primarily mental. The stages are not weighed equally, so it is possible, though incredibly difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I notice the initiates looking immensely tired, rubbing their eyes and yawning. For some reason it irritates me, they should be ready for this. I make my voice louder as I say, "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear."

"But what.." Peter says, yawning, "What does shooting a gun have to do with.. bravery?" He's right in a sense, it doesn't really have anything to do with bravery, but his tiredness completely pisses me off. I decide to scare him a little. I grab his gun and press the barrel to his forehead. I click the bullet in place, I could blow his brains out if I wanted to, but then I'd have to clean up the blood, and get rid of the body, and the training room floor will be all dirty, it's really too big a hassle. His eyes immediately ignite in fear.

"Wake up, you dumbass. You're holding a loaded gun, act like it." I say, and then I press the gun into his chest. His eyes are the size of plates, no longer tired. _My work here is done_. I think. "And to answer your question, if you're prepared, you probably won't drop everything and run like a coward." I glance at the other initiates, Tobias looks at me astonished, but without fear. I turn to the target and take my own gun out of my back pocket. I hold it firmly in both hands, and stand with my feet shoulder width apart. I inhale and aim, exhale and shoot. The bullet penetrates the centre perfectly. I grin and fire a few more shots into the centre, so the initiates have a chance to evaluate my stance.

I wave them away and they begin firing, most of them are awful. Actually, all of them are, except for Tobias. He hits the edge of the target on his first shot, and within fifteen minutes, he hits the center. The other initiates take much longer to excel like he does, but by the time we dismiss for lunch everyone has hit the center of the target at least once. I make a mental note of Myra's poor shooting skills. That, mixed with her jump being last, brings her to the bottom of the list. I think she and Edward are dating, and I'm suspicious that she only transferred here to be with him, she doesn't belong here.

At lunch I sit with Zeke and Shauna, like usual. My suspicions of Edward and Myra are correct when I see them kissing. I flick my eyes over to Tobias and his eyes are the side to plates. I can't help but laugh.

"Check out the stiff's face. It's priceless!" I say, nudging Zeke and laughing. They both look over and laugh with me.

"You're one to talk! If I recall correctly, you dropped a glass of water in your lap when you saw your first kiss!" Shauna says. I laugh with her at the memory. I find my eyes on Tobias again, not to laugh at him, but just because my eyes wander over to him. When he looks at me I immediately flick my eyes away, finally becoming conscious of what I was doing. Of course this doesn't escape the notice of my friends.

"Sizing up the Stiff, aren't you Tris!" Zeke says. "You should get together with him after initiation, if he makes it, of course." I nearly choke on my bread roll.

"What?" I say, completely shocked.

"Don't lie, we saw you staring at him!" Shauna says.

I roll my eyes at her, my cheeks suddenly getting warm. "I was not!"

"Don't deny your feelings! You have them, just like every other person!" Zeke practically yells.

"I prefer my computer to intelligent life forms like yourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go scare the shit out of some initiates." I say, closing the topic, hopefully permanently. There's no way I like Tobias, is there? I shake my head and lead the initiates to the gym.

"Like I said this morning, this afternoon you're going to learn to fight. I'll just teach you technique today, and tomorrow you'll start your fighting one another. The purpose of this is to prepare to you act; to prepare your mind and body to fight against threats and challenges you will face in your life as a Dauntless member. I recommend that you pay attention, those who learn fast won't get their ass kicked."

The initiates watch eagerly as I demonstrate basic punches, blocks and kicks, first in the air, then with a punching bag. I dismiss them to practice on their own, pacing back and forth as the attack the bags. Some of them get really good, really fast, even getting the bags swinging wildly. Edward's stance is perfect, and Christina is incredibly strong for someone so skinny. Peter attempts more advanced kicks, always trying to show off, much like Eric. I stop by Tobias and watch his form. He has excellent footwork, but his arms are too far apart. I step in front of him and grab his wrists to bring his guard closer, covering both his face and his ribs. My hands prickle at point of contact.

"Your footwork is perfect, but bring your arms closer together, protect your face and your ribs." I say. He locks eyes with me, and for the first time I notice the peculiar shade of them, a dark, dark blue, almost black, with a patch of light blue at the edge of his iris. He nods, and I release him and step away, watching him for a few seconds, his stance is much better than before, I grin and keep walking. I try not to think of Zeke or Shauna's words until I dismiss them for dinner. After they leave I get all of five seconds peace and quiet before they come barging in. Zeke throws me over his shoulder and shriek, kicking and punching at him.

"Zeke!" I yell, "Put me down you asshole!"

"Not until you admit that you like the Stiff!" He responds. I stop kicking and wrap my legs around him, shifting my body weight; he doesn't expect it and falls to the ground, me on top of him.

"I don't like the stiff! And you need to work on your tackling skills!"

"Whatever you say, Trissy." He says. I scowl at the nickname and get off of him and help him up.

"Just admit you're a lonely girl and in need of a man in your life!" Shauna yells.

"I don't like him and you need to stop trying to pair me with every boy I meet! I still remember when you tried to hook me up with Uriah!" I say, glaring at Zeke. He frowns for a second, and then joins in laughing with Shauna and me. I roll my eyes and leave the training room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kind reviews and for following and favorite-ing! You're the best! As promised, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* Tobias, you just can't belong to me. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

My alarm wakes me up with a jolt. I was deep in sleep, dreaming about zip lining. But it wasn't our zip line; I flew over a massive body of water, getting sprayed with fresh mist as I zoomed by. I woke up before I got to the end of the line. I sit up, numbed for a moment, what I have to do today still unclear. Then I remember; today the initiates have to fight each other. I really hate these days, it's completely pointless to knock someone of your own faction unconscious, and it's hard to remain friends after you've had a fight, without gloating or hard feelings. I groggily get in the shower, dress in black leggings and a black peplum, line my eyes with eyeliner, and grab a coffee before heading down to the training room.

I breathe in the scent of sweat and metal I have come to love, and the heaviness of the air from being underground surrounds me. I start writing names on the chalk board, pairing them for fights. I decide to give Tobias the morning off, so I can see the skill levels of the other initiates first. I have high hopes for Tobias's fighting skills; no one can perfect the techniques I taught yesterday so fast, especially a stiff. It's almost as if he has had experience, if he seen fighting before, but of course he didn't, not in Abnegation. They all shuffle in as I finish the pairing them up.

"Since there are nine of you, one of you won't be fighting today." I say, glancing at Tobias. He cocks his eyebrow, confused. Will and Al are up first, and this fight could go anywhere from three minutes to twenty. Al is bigger than Will is, but Will is faster, a pretty even match. They step into the ring as Eric, who I overlooked on my way in, speaks up.

"You'll be ranked on this, so fight hard."

"Ranked?" They say, simultaneously. I can tell this is amusing him, knowing something they don't, something that's going to put more stress on them.

"Your ranks determine what job you'll get after initiation. They also determine who will become factionless." I notice as he's saying this, that he's trying hard not to laugh or grin. He's enjoying their shocked faces, but I feel bad for them. I know the emotional stress from initiation, but Eric pretends not to.

"What do you mean, factionless?" Tobias says, breaking the silence.

"Only the top ten initiates, of the Dauntless-born and transfer initiates together, become full members. The rest of you will become factionless. Four of you will be gone by the end of stage one, the rest of the eliminations will occur after stage three. Now, fight each other!"

Immediately, they begin shuffling in a circle, looking for an opening. I glance at Tobias, with a new-found determination in his eyes, and grin at that, and then watch the fight again. Al hits Will in the jaw, not too hard, but hard enough for Will to stumble slightly. Eric smirks and twirls his latest piercing. Will makes a nice block for a punch, but his blow to the jaw is still slowing him down, he's going to have to recover faster than that if he wants to survive here. Al hesitates and then Will takes him down quickly. Al gets up and they begin circling each other again.

"Do you think this is leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!" Eric hisses after a few seconds.

"But…" Al lowers his guard, "Is this scored or something? When does it end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue." Eric says, I can tell his patients are wearing thin, so I decide to step in.

"Or, by Dauntless rules, one of you could concede."

"Those were the old rules." Eric snaps at me, "New rules, no one concedes. A brave man never surrenders."

I can just look at him with a scowl. It doesn't surprise me that he decided to take out that rule, but a true brave man acknowledges the strength of others, and steps down. Eric's twisted vision of this faction will have us all killed. I look at the fear placed in Al's and Will's eyes and nod. Then I see something inside Al snap.

"What's the point of beating him up? We are in the same faction!" He practically yells. I hear Eric sigh and silently curse him for trying to stand up to him.

"Oh, you think it'll be that easy, slowpoke? Hit me if you can!" Will says before Eric can lecture him, or worse. I see a new, determined look in Will's eyes, and Eric notices this too and grins, sadistic, evil. Al tries a punch but Will easily dodges it, diving for his waist. Al grabs him and holds him, in a crushing way. He looks ridden with guilt and then, with a slow, strong arm, knocks him out cold. He drops to the floor, and Al goes down too, tapping his face, trying to bring him back to consciousness. His eyes stay closed for a long few seconds but then flutter open, his celery green eyes looking dazed. I lift him from the waist and Al supports him from his other side as we lead him to the hospital. When we enter, Al brings him to the recovery room while I check him in.

"Hey, Six." The nurse, Tonya, says. When I got first place in initiation I also became quite famous among the Dauntless. Almost everyone knows my name, or at least my nickname. "I'm guessing you're here to check him in?" She says, nodding towards a bloody Will.

"Yeah, started fighting today, his name is Will, I put his information under the 'initiates' file." She nods and clicks away at the computer. She'll fix him up, but his anger towards Al might never go away. I join Al at Will's bed as Tonya starts hooking up wires. I tug on his large arm and lead him out of the hospital. He turns to me.

"Why did I have to do that, Six? Was there any need for that?" He says, his voice wavering.

"It's the rules, I can't change them, and you can't either. It's just the way it is." I say, coldly. Hopefully I covered my hatred for them well. He just nods and walks back to the training room. I should do the same, but if I see Eric again I just might throw a knife at him. I decide to go grab a coffee and try to cool off for a few minutes.

When I reach the coffee shop, I see Zeke and Shauna are there. I order a Chai Latte and join them at the railing, high above the chasm.

"Don't you people have work to do?" I ask them as I approach.

"Don't you have initiates to train?" Shauna snaps back. Zeke laughs when he sees that I have nothing to come back with.

"Checkmate." He grins. I raise my hands in mock surrender and give them a rundown of what just happened. When I finish they both look at me, wide-eyed and almost as pissed off as I am.

"So, he's making them, like, beat each other shitless? What a bitch!" Shauna says, just loud enough for us to hear. And then, below us at the platform above the Chasm, Eric and all of the transfers approach. _What is he doing?_ I think, as he speaks words I can't hear to a beaten looking Christina, she and Molly were supposed to fight after Will and Al. He pushes her into the railing and she climbs over, hanging with a white-knuckled grip. I hold my breath. _What is Eric trying to prove?_ She'll die if she lets go, but if she gives up, Eric will probably kill her anyway. That, or make her factionless. Shauna and Zeke are both watching critically, Zeke silently cheering Christina on. For the first two minutes of so, she is fine, but then the water from the Chasm slaps into her back and she lets go, hanging by one hand. A gasp escapes my mouth but she grabs the railing again, letting out a cry louder than the roar of the water.

"What's his deal? If he keeps this up, all of us will be dead." Shauna says. A low, male voice starts cheering from below, and then another voice joins him. I lean over the railing to see Al clapping his hands and Tobias yelling with him. I grin proudly at that; I would do the same if I wasn't in so much shock. She keeps struggling, slipping occasionally, and after five slow minutes crawl by, Al and Tobias help her up, cradling her as she sobs. We all relax visibly. Just when I thought my hatred for Eric couldn't get any worse, he decides to dangle my initiates. Now that that is all over and everyone is safe, Zeke fires up his un-serious, sarcastic aurora that I love most of the time, but hate often too.

"Looks like you got competition, the stiff's all over her!" Zeke says, with a teasing grin on his face. I grab his coffee and pour it over his head.

"Look, now coffee is all over you!" I say, hardly containing my laughter at his shocked face. But seconds later he's laughing with me. I look over the railing and see Christina heaving breaths in and out. _Of course he's not all over her, he is just helping her, and..._ What am I thinking? Ugh, I need more coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! When I catch up on my writing I'll post more, I've been so busy! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading! (Oh, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or write them in the reviews!)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Divergent content, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

Early the next morning, in the training room, I start paring up initiates for the second round of fights. As I take a sip of my coffee, Eric walks up behind me, and puts his hands on my waist.

"Hey, Stiff." He whispers, and it takes all I have to hold in my gag. He likes to grab me sometimes because he knows how strange it feels to me, being from Abnegation and all. I'm not afraid of Eric or what he does, but I just really, really hate him.

"Hey, Eric." I whisper back, playing along. "If you don't want a bloody nose from a Stiff, I suggest you get your dirty hands off of me."

"Oh, but we are having so much fun, aren't we?" I try to pull away but he holds me tighter. "I just want you to pair the Stiff with Peter. There's no way he'll stand a chance." He says, finally letting go. I turn around and look at him with hatred, at his grinning, pierced face.

"I was going to anyway. And I do recall beating your ass during our initiation, so yes, he does have a chance." He rolls his eyes at me, hardly covering his anger. During our initiation, I was one of the weakest ones. And Eric used every chance he had to tease me, torture me. So I asked Amar to pair me with him during my last fight. I don't know if it was actual skill that led me to my victory, or just anger and hatred, but it's the only fight I'm proud of winning. I write _"The Stiff" vs. Peter_ In chalk on the board, and begin using the punching bags while I wait for the initiates to come, thinking of Eric while I beat the leather sacks.

When the initiates start to file in, I notice Tobias' eyes tighten and his back straightens. I don't know if it's in determination or fear, but I'm fully confident in him, even if he isn't. Molly and Edward take the mat, circling each other for a few times before Molly lunges at him. He quickly steps aside and a well-aimed kick makes her stumble. They go on like this for a few minutes until Edward bashes her jaw with a punch and she drops like a stone. Next up is Tobias and Peter. Peter reminds me of Eric, the same cocky attitude, the same way of taunting.

"Come on Stiff, you know fighting is against your Abnegation _goody-goody_ values." I swallow the urge to go up and fight him myself, as Tobias takes his fighting stance; one arm to protect the head and one arm to protect the ribs, just like I taught him. I hope he notices how Peter looks at his target before he strikes; it's his only give away. "Oh, big boy now, Stiff! You really think you can..." His sentence is cut off by Tobias making a sharp kick to his side. He wasn't expecting it and buckles over in pain, but he quickly recovers and makes a dive for Tobias' torso. It would have knocked him down, hard, if he didn't see it coming, and he quickly steps aside, causing him to stumble. Peter looks at him with a more determined look and Eric purses his lips, I'm sure he wanted to see the stiff bleed; he didn't realize how amazing he actually is. They begin to circle each other again, both of them slick with sweat, and Peter makes a nasty blow to Tobias' chin. He cries out, more in anger and frustration than in pain, and grabs his torso, sweeping him to the ground. And with one strong kick to the head, he is out, cold. I let a breath out, not realizing I was so tense, and walk over to him. I support him from one side and Tobias supports his other side, and we drag him to the infirmary.

Once he's checked in and hospitalized, I turn to Tobias. "That was an excellent fight." I say, trying to sound professional.

"That was stupid, why did I have to knock him out? Why couldn't it be, I don't know, scored or something? Are we supposed to be cruel?" He snaps, and I glance around to notice that we are in a blind spot, away from the cameras.

"Yes." As long as Eric is in charge, yes, we have to be cruel." I lean in closer to him. "I'm trying to change it, but as long as these new rules are in place, you have to, only until after initiation." I say, my voice quiet, even though no one is around to overhear us. He looks down on me, with anger and confusion. I notice the black bruise forming on his chin and touch my fingertips to it before I realize what I'm doing. He flinches slightly; it doesn't look or feel broken.

"He looks at his target before he hits, that punch was just me not paying attention." He says. I smile at him, slightly. He is smarter than he thinks he is.

"We have to get back to the training room before Eric decides to dangle another initiate." I say, finally thinking about the job I have again. I don't know how he distracted me so easily. I shake my head and we both walk to the training room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another short chapter, but important! I'm going on a trip for four days (****_ah, four..) _****but I promise that I'll begin posting as soon as I get back! Enjoy, favorite, follow, review, and THANK YOU!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

The next morning I wake, tired from lack of sleep. I grunt as I get into the shower, and then tie my hair in a bun, similar to an Abnegation one, but I'm just too lazy to dry my hair and do it decently. I put on black jogging pants and a black tank top, line my eyes in black and run to the cafeteria to grab a muffin before heading to the train to take the initiates to the fence. I get to the tracks and Lauren greets me. Tobias and Christina arrive first, and Peter is the last to show up, just before the train slides by. I jump in first, and help the initiates in. I turn to the opening of the door as we start rolling along the tracks, I would probably fall out if I wasn't hanging onto the side bar, and the cool wind rushes over my face, calming my mind. It lasts for about three seconds before Peter decides to ruin the silence.

"I don't know how you beat me, Stiff. But I assure you, at any chance I get, I'll end you." He says, but Tobias stands straight, proud. He is slightly taller than Peter and skinnier, but the way he stands over him makes Peter look like a little school girl. I decide to step in, ending a fight before it starts.

"You better not debate this all the way to the fence." I say, coldly. "He won, you lost, get over it." They both look at me, Peter wide-eyed and fearful, Tobias almost expressionless, the remains of his anger still bubbling up inside his peculiar color eyes. I turn back to the door and enjoy the silence all the way to the fence. The brakes squeal and slide to a stop, and I hop off, waiting for the rest of the initiates to load off. Once they all join me I start speaking.

"Follow me," I start walking toward the fence and guard towers. A few people I hardly recognize are milling around and checking an Amity truck as we approach.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you'll probably end up here," I say as I stop at the gate. "Once you are a fence guard, there is potential for advancement, but not much. You might get to go on patrols beyond Amity farms, but-"Will cuts me off in typical Erudite fashion.

"Patrols for what purpose?" He says, even if I did know, I probably wouldn't tell him.

"I suppose you'll find that out if you find yourself among them. As I was saying, usually, people who start to guard the fence when they are young usually continue to guard the fence. They say it's not so bad, if that comforts you." Zeke is the only person to ever say that, to calm down Hector one day, but they don't need to know that.

"What rank were you?" Peter asks. I don't want to tell him, but telling him might scare him a little more, so I do.

"I was first." I say levelly.

"And you chose to do this? Why didn't you get a government job?" He looks like his eyes are about to fall out of his skull.

"I didn't want one." Hopefully the idiot catches on and drops it. Dauntless doesn't have much in the way of jobs, but there is always work for everybody. We walk towards the fence where Shauna works; I see her clearing an Amity truck. She sees me and comes over, hauling me away from the crowd.

"Six! Did you read the new Erudite report?" She says, looking panicked.

"Nah, I tend to ignore bullshit. What did they say this time?"

"The Stiff, they said he was the son of Marcus Eaton, and that he used to abuse him, that's why he left. Do you think that could be true?" All I can do I stare at her. It's true, Tobias is the son of Marcus, but would he abuse him? He couldn't, he's the leader of the Abnegation, the nicest, most selfless people in the world. But I faintly remember unexplained bruises on his face at school… No, that's impossible, _please let it be impossible._ I shake my head at her.

"It has to be impossible, like I said, ignore the bullshit. No Abnegation would do that." I say, hoping that's true, but suspecting the opposite. I glance at Tobias, standing with Al, Will, and Christina, and wrack my brain to think of things from school that could link to abuse. The bruises I seen on his face once or twice are faded in my memory. But every time my father invited their family over for dinner, he never came. And he's always been so absent, at every approach I made to speak to him in school, he turned away, ignoring me completely. I realize, as I watch him, that although I don't like him the way Shauna and Zeke think I do, I care for him, at least a little.


End file.
